


Swinging and Sliding

by ButtLordLunaPower



Series: Constantly College [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Dates, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtLordLunaPower/pseuds/ButtLordLunaPower
Summary: Arthur and Francis go on a date.(Part 2 of the Constantly College series)





	Swinging and Sliding

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me on Insta, it's despaciti.talia
> 
> Also constructive criticism is GREATLY appreciated!!!!!

**Swinging and Sliding**

Francis liked to think love as a petty game. It can also be played with many different people, although not ideal or convenient, heartbreak and untrustworthy companions could be waiting to swoop you up, and choke you with unforgiving force. It wasn’t typically a fair way to play, and obvious as spoken before, not ideal. But it worked with double plays, and often could be like monopoly as Francis saw many people put it.

Francis preferred to believe love and even hate to be more similar to a playground.

There could be many different endings. Long swirly ones, straight ones, ones that are like monkey bars. The swing set was the type of relationship he thought was the unhealthy ones. They only ended if you wanted to, and they went up and down, oddly unforgiving.

They had picked that Sunday. After classes, but still time to relax in the weekend. They planned on going for a walk through the park, and if they were lucky- maybe even get some ice cream. It was still a very awkward conversation over the phone, stuttering, and lack of a conscious word to say, and at times Francis liked to consider himself fairly confident when going on dates. He wasn’t sure what was different this time.

It was clear to him though that Arthur didn’t want to hold hands. He claimed that it was a step too far, and Francis refused to push. It also turned out to be cold and cloudy. Rain seemed very apparent, puddles seemed to for regularly on the ground these past couple weeks. Rain, something Arthur tried so hard to get away from was again following his miserable life, it was taking everything in his body not to move to Hawaii or Italy, somewhere rain wouldn’t dare follow him and cloud his day.

“Why are you here?”

Francis could barely process the sudden question, the date was spent in sudden silence and odd glares and tiny talk. Yet this turn-around wasn’t uninvited.

“Oh, I came for Art, I wanted something else, but my parents wouldn’t pay the tuition fee.” He answered small and uncharacteristically forlorn. Art wasn’t technically his passion, but he parents would only allow something worthy and profitable, not a hobby, and maybe someday Francis would tell just what that was. “What did you come for?”

Arthur’s face contorted into something like pride. “I came to be a teacher, English; high school. I am oddly proud of my work.” He had given a small smile where a hint of dimples were showing, devoid of eye contact, and maybe that was for the best. Francis chuckled, he could see that Arthur was very passionate in his work. His finger where his pencil and pens rested in his hand had swollen to a certain degree. This showed the amount of writing he did at one time, or maybe he preferred typing on a computer? Francis sure did, saved him time and even money at some points, especially with the dorms free Wi-Fi. He pushed those quirky thoughts away with a titter. “Does something amuse you?”

Not sure how to react to this sudden change of emotion, Francis wasn’t going to lie, “Oui, I find that your dimples when you smile are distracting.” He blushed and elongated fingers self-consciously went to his cheeks, but they were haphazardly brushed aside by the Frenchman who smiled willfully. “I think they’re really nice,” He systematically inched towards some kind of friendship. At least a friendship.

Francis laughed cautiously though before telling his side of the story, which there wasn’t really much to it, “My parents refused to have me to accept scholarship, saying it was ‘peasants work,’” He laughed bitterly, it wasn’t a very fond memory, and one he didn’t really want to think about.

“Oh, so you’re a pretty boy? Mommy and daddy pay for your tuition, and all you have to do is sit and smile, and not ruin the family name.” Arthur replies, peevish like, almost resentful, eyes growing muted with color the more he thought about the long hours and the struggles of getting the grades he needed for that damn scholarship, his hard work almost thrown to waste, whilst Francis was able to sit and laugh. Luxuries kneeling before him.  

“And what does that make you?” He poked with petty intention. “You seem to know many wears and measure to life, please, by all means-“ They stopped their strolled, head slowly crept towards Arthur’s ear, lips smirking, and lightly touching, “Educated me.”

The Brits face absolutely glowed for the rest of the stroll.

 

The evening ended off lightly though, they walked to Arthur’s dorm and Francis was given permission to elegantly press a kiss to the man’s long fingers.

“I would love to do this again.” He smiled smoothly before releasing him.  
“I would to.” 

He softly smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> **A writer's callus, or writer's bump, is a thick lump of dead skin that forms on the fingers to protect the sensitive skin underneath from the pressure and friction of the pen or pencil rubbing against the skin. They are generally not painful or dangerous. They are just your body's way of protecting itself.**
> 
> Also, I love taking request for this little series. Some I might do, some I won't.  
> Constructive criticism is 100000% appreciate!!!!!


End file.
